Sudden Passion
by Saku-Dae-Hex
Summary: Roy asks Ed on a date and he agrees! But what happenes when Roy tells Hughes hes dating a girl named Elicia? Will Roy pull this off? Will Hughes go berserk? [Yes] Read to find out! Yaoi alert! By: Saku Edit: Lashind
1. Chapter 1

HEY EVERYONE! This is my first FMA fic so please be happy with it. And I bet you can't guess but…this is yet again a Saku Fic, not Hex. Don't worry were working on one. Anyways, have fun with this fic! R&R and please no flames.

WARNINGS: Yaoi! OOC-ness. Also a fast pace relationship, so sue me. If you don't like it, scram.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist.

**Edward or Elicia?**

**"**Niisan, what's wrong?" Al ran to catch up with is brother who was at least 10 feet in head of him.

Ed stopped and turned to face Al, his eyes burning with frustration.

"What's wrong? What's wrong! I have to go see that damn, Roy Mustang. He thinks he's so cool just because he's," Ed started in a mocking tone, "The Flame Alchemist and he gets every girl he wants…"

"And he's taller then you."

"Yes, and he's…Are you calling me short?"

"Look, were here!" Al exclaimed, relieved. The Elric Brothers went inside. The metal one decided to go and visit Riza and the gang, while Ed went to go and see Roy.

"Come in." A tired voice called as Ed knocked. The blonde walked in and took his normal seat on the sofa.

"Ed! Haven't seen you in a while."

'Since when has he called me Ed?' thought the Elric, but instead of asking that he said, "Are you calling me short?"

"No, no, well yes…but no. It's just I haven't seen you in…" Roy started counting with his fingers, "2 months.

"What's your point?"

"Oh, judging by that tone you went on another wild goose chase for the stone didn't you?"

Ed's eyes widened, and then narrowed while he turned his head away from Roy. "…yes.."

Roy started laughing, "That's what I love about you Ed."

Silence fell. Ed turned back at the blushing Roy and they just stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity.

"You mean you-"

"That's not what I meant! What I meant was, ah…I need that report from you."

"Hey don't change the subject!"

"What's the use Ed?" Roy went serious, stood up, and looked out the window resting his hand on the sill.

"Huh?" Ed raised a brow.

"What's the use of getting any girl you want when you not even interested in girls?"

"You mean your-"

"Gay? Yes, I am. So, what about you Fullmetal?"

"Uh…" Ed looked down at his shuffling feet, blushing. "To tell you the truth I don't think love and a sex, so I guess you could say I'm bi."

"Really?" Roy's voice got brighter. "Then in that case would you like to go out for dinner with me?"

The short teen blinked. "I…uh…you…what?"

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" By the sound of Roy's voice, he was losing confidence. 'What is this? I hated Roy just a while ago, but now, I feel like I need him. Right now I feel so safe by him so…at home.' Ed thought.

"Sure, I'll go out with you. When?"

Roy smiled wide. "Well, how about Friday night at 7?"

Edward laughed, "You idiot, it is Friday and its 7:30."

"Oh, then how about tomorrow night at 7?"

"Sounds great, well I have to go Colonel, see you tomorrow night." Ed got up, but Roy stopped him before he left.

"Ed, every word that was just said in here is confidential, not to be repeated, you understand?"

"Yeah sure." The two of them saluted each other, Ed and left the room. On his way out he ran into one crazed person.

"Hi, Hughes. What are you doing at East?"

Maes smiled, "Hi, Ed. You know just investigation work. To bad I had to leave…this gorgeous face!" Hughes pulled out about 20, ne, 30 pictures of Elicia from his pocket. He started to go through them until he pulled out one of the pictures and stuffed it in Ed's face.

"Um, yeah…to bad I have to go. Catch up with you later." Ed walked off and Hughes peeked in Roy's office.

"Is it safe?"

Roy looked up from his desk. "Look Maes, just cause I was in here with one girl doesn't mean I am all the time.

"I know, I know. Hey what happened to that girl anyway…Ashley was it?"

"Only liked my looks."

"Amanda?"

"Didn't like my looks."

"Emily?"

"Didn't talk enough."

"Samantha?"

"Talked too much."

"You're really picky."

"So, what's your point?"

"Well, at this rate you will grow up old and lonely"

Roy just glared.

"How about you and me go to a bar tonight, and pick you up a girl 'your type'?"

"I have work."

"Tomorrow?"

"I have a date." Roy would forever regret responding.

Hughes' eyes lit up. "Really? What's her name?"

"E-uh…e…I…eh…um…E.." Roy looked around the room as though waiting for the answer to pop up. Then it hit him. "Elicia." 'Oh no.' thought Roy as his friend's face lit up more…if that is humanly possible.

"R-Really? Elicia? The same name as my precious angel, Elicia! OH THIS IS WONDERFUL! You have to let me go with you Roy! Please, I won't bother you guys too much! Please?"

"No."

"Come on! I'm your best friend; I thought that meant something to you! You know if you're going to be this way, not letting your friends enjoy your joys, then you shouldn't have any friends. And I…"

Roy listened to the threats, and the moans, and the complaints for one full hour (though it was like an eternity.) until finally…

"Alright!"

"I can't believe you Mustang. I mean I wouldn't be surprised if you were a raccoon! Wait, did you just say I could go?"

Roy rubbed his temples. "Yes, as long as you leave me alone so I can get back to my work."

He jumped up, and danced over by the door. "Hurray! I'll leave you alone to think about our date!" Hughes blew a kiss, and Roy threw a book at him, though Maes dodged it. The man went out the door and shut it.

Roy sighed in relief, but then the door swung back open and Hughes' face stuck out from the door. "Oh, and you better marry this one!" The door slammed shut as another book flew a crossed the room.

Roy waited a moment to see if his manic friend was going to return. A minute passed and Roy sighed in relief…then groaned in frustration. "How the hell am I supposed to pull this off?" He got up and paced around his desk. Fifteen minutes passed and suddenly he yelled.

"I got it!" He sat back down in his chair and looked through his papers. "These aren't due till next Friday, and I better go now if I want to pull this off." He put (more like threw) the papers back on the desk and got up. He quickly grabbed his address book and went out the door.

**Wh00t!** Wow this first chapter was pretty good! Please review and no flames would be nice. Wow, I love anyone who reads this fic, or any of my other fics. Bai bai!


	2. Attention!

Attention my readers! I am not happy with this story, and I do not think I will continue. I'm sorry maybe if I get enough people to say they liked it I might continue, but as of right now I am not happy with it.

I'm Sorry,  
Sakurako Sohma


	3. A Note for All!

**TO ALL MY READERS!!!!!!!**

To start off I would like to say I am VERY VERY SORRY!!!! I know no updates for like ever!!! Im really have been busy. I have a job now, yay! and school has totally been a pain but its out on the 30th so do not worry! I have notes for all my fics and I do not feel like giving one for each book sorry so just scroll to the story or stories you love. I hope I didn't lose any of you:(

**CURIOSITY KILLED THE CAT FANS!!**  
Again I am VERY SORRY! I have it done on paper I just need to transfer it. I thank you all for the support and for putting up with my late updates. And I would like to proudly announce that there IS a SEQUEL!!! I know sqee! I'm sure you all will love it. I know I will once I write it...for now its still in my head. So please keep reading!!

**SOHMA KILLER FANS!!**  
SORRY! I know this story gets very suspense on every chapter and Im a jerk for not continuing. I have the next chapter finish I just need to transfer it from my writing notebook its supposed to be for biology...oops! to the computer. Trust me its gunna make you cry, again I cried writing it. Oh and Kohana will be in more so watch out for dramatics!! Hope you enjoy it and I will write soon!!!

**SUDDEN PASSION FANS!!**  
I have made up my mind. I will continue this story, but I expect that cookie through the mail! You know who you are.._glare_ anyways…it will be up soon and thanks for not letting me give up. Hang on everyone!

**KYO AND YUKI'S SECRET FANS!!**  
Alright one will be here soon. I just have to find the sheet that's has all my ideas for them on it...its SOMEWHERE in my room... well just review telling me ideas you may have for my story!! Thank you for chewing my ass about this stuff!!

**ANOTHER ANNOUNCEMENT FOR EVERYONE!!**  
I love you all and I want you to know that!! Also if you really enjoy my stories and my writing style then keep and eye out for a book I'm planning on publishing once I finish it. My goal is December 25th, so hopefully it's done! It's called Thousand Year Replacement: Death. So wish me luck and buy it if you see it!!! Love you all!!

So much love you'll probably die soon!  
Sakurako Sohma


End file.
